Survivor
(American rock band) |type = Automatic Stand Stand Colony |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = }} |destpower = E |speed = E |range = E |persistence = C |precision = E |potential = E }} is the Stand granted to Guccio by Whitesnake, featured in Stone Ocean. Appearance Survivor appears as a multitude of small round and flat creatures equipped with two eyes, a small mouth, and a multitude of tentacles sprouting from the main body which form a ring around it. Survivor is yellow in the colored manga. Synopsis In 1982, in the Lorraine region of France, a group of six people went on a hiking trip in the mountains and had gotten lost. All six were eventually found dead, their bodies showing signs of intense struggle amongst themselves. After looking into the matter, DIO discovered that the night before their deaths, the hikers had stayed in a mountain lodge and quarreled with its owner over his body odor. As a result of his anger, the lodge's owner's Stand ability was triggered, causing the hikers to massacre each other the next morning. Ability Survivor is an automatic and thus uncontrollable Stand which, unlike most Stands, simply creates general chaos by manipulating people around it. It doesn't have any real use besides causing mayhem somewhere in the hopes that its intended victims die. Aggressiveness Stimulation Survivor dramatically exacerbates the aggressiveness of those under its spell.SO Chapter 60, The Secret of Guard Westwood (1) Described by DIO as the "weakest" Stand,SO Chapter 61, The Secret of Guard Westwood (2) Survivor travels across wet surfaces and stimulates the human limbic system with a tiny electric potential of 0.07 Volts and an otherwise negligible current, which is stated to increase an individual's anger or fighting spirit. Any feeling of aggressiveness will be greatly multiplied to the point those affected by Survivor will fight each other with reckless abandon. For instance, Sonny Likir, a prison guard punched his comrade so hard he not only tore away part of Westwood's flesh, but also exposed his knuckles due to the severity of the punch. Afterward, the victims may even actively seek confrontation regardless of the consequence, such as a prison guard releasing all the prisoners of the isolation ward to fight them.SO Chapter 62, The Secret of Guard Westwood (3) Since Guccio's own ability to make other people fight matches his Stand, he remains unaffected by it. Survivor indirectly increases the fighting prowess of its victims, as they ignore pain and fear, and are focused on fighting and hurting their opponents, making them capable of otherwise inhuman feats and able to simply counterattack as they are attacked.SO Chapter 63, The Secret of Guard Westwood (4) Additionally, those under the influence of Survivor are granted the ability to visualize the muscles of the enemy, seeing the strong points as shining stars, while weak points are blackened. Chapters * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Survivor stats.png| References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Stands Category:Automatic Stands Category:Colony Stands Category:Shared Stands Category:DISC Stands